the_pack_of_broken_silencefandomcom-20200214-history
One Time
By ForgottenGalaxies Chapter 1= The past summer break from school seemed a lifetime as Harlyn suddenly realized it was the first day of going to the new high school, since they moved in the summer. Harlyn was excited to be a sophomore in high school, but couldn't help the nagging feeling that she will know no one in the school. She cleared her head of the negative thoughts and quickly got ready. She calming walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Harlyn pulled up a book and started randomly reading while her mother made a quick breakfast. "So, are you excited for your new school?" Harlyn looked up from her book and looked at her mom, slowly replying, "Yeah. Though I miss my friends. It would seem better if I had someone I knew go to my class." Harlyn sighed and went back to reading her book. Her mother frowned and went back to cooking. Harlyn quickly ate her breakfast, then ran outside. She waved to her mother and jumped onto the bus. She slowly looked at all the new kids. Walking down the long dirty bus, Harlyn found a seat at the left side. She pulled up the shades and looked out the window. After at least 15 minutes of riding on the bus and still not being at the school, Harlyn turned around and saw a short, girl with dark brown hair with maple brown eyes. The girl seemed to notice Harlyn looking at her and smiled shyly, "Hello. Are you new to this school? I've never seen you here before." Harlyn nodded and said, "I am. I'm Harlyn, by the way. Nice to meet you." The short girl smiled and sat up straighter than before. "Im Sara. Nice to meet you to. Perhaps I could show you around the school after school. My friends would probably like to meet you." Harlyn smiled and nodded, thinking that she has made her first acquaintance. The bus finally stopped at the school entrance and all the kids ran from the bus into the school, chatting, yelling, jumping around and being excited. When all the other kids got out, Harlyn and Sara stood up and slowly walked out to the school entrance. Taking a deep breath, Harlyn walked into the huge school door. She walked by Sara, following her. Suddenly a tall black haired girl waved at Sara and yelled over the other kids and all the commotion, "Sara!! Wait!! Wait, wait, wait!!" Sara stopped and leaped up and down to see who was calling her name. Then Sara saw the girl and said, "Okay, okay! Im coming, Mily!" Looking at Harlyn, Sara motioned her to come to a little corner and then summoned Mily to come. "Hey, girl! Whatcha been doing?" Mily come stumbling across to Sara. Sara blushed and kinda shrinked away in a shy way. Then Mily seemed to realize Harlyn was standing there, with wide eyes, looking around. "Hey! I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" Harlyn looked at her for a moment and replied calmly, "Yes. I moved here this summer. Im in sophomore." Mily narrowed her eyes for a second and started to smile. "Im in sophomore too. Im Mily." Harlyn blinked, feeling a bit more comfortable, "Im Harlyn." Sara peeked around the corner and stared at the clock. It was almost 8:30. Sara poked Mily and Harlyn, "Its 8:30. Class starts at 8:45. We'd better start to make our way to the first class." |-| Chapter 2= Harlyn, Sara and Mily walked into the classroom. The teacher turned her head to the three girls. She got up from her desk and walked over to them, "I'm Mrs. Zentache. I will be your History and Writing teacher. Please find a empty desk and get ready for class to start." Harlyn nodded and so did the rest of the girls. They all found their spots. After a while the teacher called out the names to see who was here. Then the teacher stood up and said loudly, "We have a new student here today. Harlyn Faye, please stand up." Harlyn froze. She hated being in the center of attention but it had to be done. She stood up and tried to smile. "Now, Harlyn. Tell us about yourself." "u-uh.. o-okay. My name is H-Harlyn Faye. I moved here this summer. I-I'm obviously in.. u-uh.. sophomore and I h-hope to get to know you all." All the kids in the class stared at her and most of them cheered "welcome". Harlyn sighed and sat down. Sara and Mily winked at her and Harlyn suddenly felt better. The history class was one hour long. Harlyn felt surprised when the teacher said they will switch to a other classroom and teacher. In Harlyn's old school the High school never switched classes and teachers. Harlyn grabbed her backpack and walked out of the classroom. Harlyn followed the rest of the class to the other class. As she was walking, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Harlyn looked behind her and saw a girl, about her size, smiling. The girl jumped ahead so that she was walking right beside Harlyn and started chatting, "I'm Karmen. Nice to meet you, Harlyn." Karmen winked and ran her fingers through her purple dyed hair. Harlyn blinked at her and smiled, "Nice to meet you to, Karmen." Harlyn walked into the classroom with Karmen close behind her. The teacher didn't have a nice and kind face as Mrs. Zentache had. When all the kids settled down into their desks, the teacher stood up and announced clearly, "I'm Mrs. Smith. I'm your Math and Science teacher. Now, lets get started before you run off to a other class." The teacher's voice sounded sarcastic and rude. Harlyn narrowed her eyes at the teacher for a moment then opened up the math book like the rest of the kids. Harlyn felt Karmen staring into her. Harlyn tried to ignore it and focus on the paragraph she was writing about pre-algebra. Harlyn saw many other kid's faces. Many of them were struggling to think. Harlyn understood, she had felt the same when she first learned Pre-algebra. The Math and Science class was finally over. Harlyn thought that, that was the worst class so far. She looked at her schedule she printed at home and realized there were two more classes until school is out. Harlyn sighed and walked over to walk beside Mily, Sara and Karmen, who seemed to never stop talking. Karmen walked to my side and put her arm around Harlyn's neck, "So, Harlyn. How do you like your new highschool and friends?" Karmen winked at Harlyn while Harlyn replied, "Its fun so far. Very different from my old school, but i will get used to it." Karmen nodded and grinned. |-| Chapter 3= Harlyn and her friends walked down to the cafeteria for lunch. Harlyn made sure she put extra money on her cafeteria card just incase. It took a while to pick her lunch, because there were so many things to pick from. Finally she decided. She instructed the worker at the counter, what she wanted. She went to the cashier and swiped her card. The food was more expensive then Harlyn realized. Harlyn turned her head to Sara and quickly told her that she would save a spot for them. Harlyn turned her head and felt a big BUMP. She shook her head from being dizzy and looked at a light brown haired boy with barely visible white highlights staring at Harlyn. Harlyn put the plate of food and the drink aside and wiped her t-shirt. The boy coughed and said shyly, "Im so sorry. I wasnt looking where i was going. I'm Logan." He extended his hand. "No problem! Its not a big deal. I'm Harlyn." Harlyn smiled and shook his hand. Logan lowered his head shyly and grinned. Harlyn grabbed her plate and went to find a seat. After lunch they went to the other two classes. History and Social Studies was the first class. The second class was only about Lamguage Arts. History was very interesting to all the kids. Social Studies was now Harlyn and Karmen's most hated subject. Although Sara and Mily loved it. After Social Studies Karmen and Mily got into a fight for some weird reason... "Mily, you dont get it do you? Your such a hot headed girl!" Karmen raised her voice while Mily's face became red. "KARMEN! Dont call me a HOT HEADED girl!! I only stand up for what i love or like." Mily's face twisted in disgust. "Unlike you. The only thing you do is argue, Kar." Sara looked from Karmen to Mily in a suprised manner. Sara slowly inched away to Harlyn and Logan. Sara looked at Harlyn with pleading eyes. Harlyn rolled her eyes at Karmen and Mily. She nodded at Logan, "I will be back. Sorry they interrupted your story." Harlyn ran over to Mily and Karmen. "Guys, what is this all about?" Karmen scooted over to Harlyn and crossed her arms, her gaze pointing toward Mily. Mily blushed and ducked her head a bit. "Ahh, nothing. None of your business, Harlyn." Harlyn shook her head. "Then stop arguing. School is out. It is time to go to the bus." The group of friends walked to the bus station. They sat down and chatted, until one of the bus drivers yelled, "SOPHOMORES!! YOUR IN THIS BUS!!" Harlyn and her friends got up and walked into the bus. All the sophomores followed. Harlyn sat at the window, Logan and Milly sitting next to her. Sara and Karmen sat at the row in the back. It was a while until Harlyn felt the bus moving. They all sat in the bus, happy, before they all heard a big THUMP, like the bus hitting something. Harlyn peeked above the person's seat in front of her and saw the driver twist the steering wheel. Harlyn suddenly heard all the kids in the bus screaming as the bus flipped over. Logan grabbed Harlyn's hand while Harlyn flew out of her seat. Harlyn reached for Karmen and Sara. The last sight was Harlyn seeing Sara, Karmen, Logan and Mily looking into Harlyn's face. Then the bus finally landed, upside down and Harlyn passed out with exhaustion and hurt. |-| Chapter 4= Harlyn heard noises in the distance. Harlyn came over her dizziness and turned on her back. Her sight came out clear and saw this huge walls of solied gold. Harlyn's leg stung like crazy so she looked at it and saw a glass shard stuck in it. Harlyn gasped and grabbed it. Taking a deep breath she pulled it out. Harlyn sighed in relief and threw the shard across the long never-ending room. Harlyn slowly got up and limped on the leg that wasnt hurt. Harlyn walked slowly around, looking for other people. She suddenly heard her name being called by a voice she knew. Harlyn turned around and saw Logan running toward her. "Harlyn!! Your awake! Thank god. Follow me!" Harlyn limped toward him. Logan narrowed his eyes then say Harlyn's leg, that was covered in blood. Logan ran to her and said, "Here. You can hold on my shoulder to help." Harlyn shook her head. Logan nodded but kept looking sideways to make sure she was okay. They walked for a long time, that seemed like hours. Then they finally heard loud noises. "Can you stop whinning, Addison?" Harlyn started to walk faster until she saw Sara, Mily and Karmen staring at a boy with very pale skin and light blonde hair. His light emerald eyes staring back with resentment. Harlyn came in closer, still unnoticed. She saw Mily's eyes sparkle with admiration at Addison, then she stood up for him, "Addison is just scared a bit. We all are. Dont blame your attitude on someone else." Addison grinned at Mily. Karmen and Sara turned their head towards where Harlyn and Logan was coming. "Harlyn!!!! Logan!!! Thank goodness your back." Sara ran and hugged them. "But we need to know where we are and why we are here." Karmen quickly joined their conversation and said, "And... how to get out." They all walked around the room, seeming to never find the end. Until... suddenly they all heard a voice. A calm voice, that seemed to know what he or she was doing. The kids slowly creeped up on her, until they saw the long blonde hair in a braid. The girl turrned around and saw Karmen standing up. Karmen shrugged and walked towards her. "Karmen. Nice to meet you. Who are you? Do you know what this place is and how to get out?" The girl narrowed her eyes at the rest or the kids as they stood up. WIP Category:Original Stories